Existing wearable devices such as smart bands and smartwatches usually have a step counting function. A motion sensor integrated into a product is used to sense a body movement so as to implement step counting, and further to estimate parameters such as a walking distance and consumption of calories according to a quantity of steps.
For a user wrist wearable product such as a smart band and a smartwatch, arms have a greater degree of freedom than a body, and people always do a lot of things with their hands in daily life. Even if they do not walk, a smart band (watch) motion sensor also dynamically outputs a signal provided that they do things with their hands. This easily causes a step counting error and affects step counting performance.
Therefore, how to improve step counting accuracy becomes a problem of common concern in the industry.